EL -verdadero Poder
by mat321
Summary: Llegara un nuevo chico a la academia Fairy Tail...sean piadosos es mi primer fic de esta serie
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como les va a los lectores de Fairy Tail, este es mi primera historia de esta serie, ya que hace poco comenzó a ver la historia y me ha gustado bastante, pero las parejas mmmmm….es que miren es mi opinión no mas que el los animes (Bleach,naruto,Fairy tail..etc.) siempre el personaje principal hombre acaba con la principal mujer o el personaje mujer que tiene mas cercano o que le muestre interés, nunca acaba con otra eso si seria un giro muy bueno en el mundo del anime pero bueno.**

**A mi me gustan:**

**Natsu x Erza**

**Gray x Lucy**

**Natsu x Juvia**

**Loki x Lucy **

**Bisca x Alzack **

**Gajeel x mirajade **

**Personalmente no me gusta mucho Natsu x Lucy ya que es muy predecible que acaben juntos en cambio nadie se imagina un Natsu x Juvia o Natsu x Erza pero bueno los aburro y les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic sean piadosos es mi primera historia de esta serie.**

**Chapter 1:Llegada a la academia de las hadas**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Magnolia donde esta la academia de Fairy Tail, un lugar donde estudian los chicos de 14-18 años, nos encontramos en un salón donde están varios muchachos, una muchacha de cabello rubio unas curvas pronunciadas que resaltaban con el uniforme blanco y azul y unos ojos azules, era muy bella, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de cabello rojo con ojos marrones, también pronunciadas curvas un poco mas de la rubia de al lado, traía un vertido rojo claro.

Oye erza como será el profesor que nos toque este año.-dijo la rubia a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

No lo se Lucy pero tendremos que seguir las reglas como siempre.-dijo la pelirroja con una voz de autoridad que asusto levemente a la rubia pero no tanto ya que estaba acostumbrada a que ella fuera así.

Oigan chicas creo que ya viene el maestro.-dijo un chico de cabello negro, era alto y parecía serio.

Gracias Gray…OIGAN TODOS YA VIENE EL MAESTRO TODODS ASUS LUGARES.-dijo Erza asiendo que todos en el salón se pusieran blancos y tomaron asiento mas rápido que la luz.

Luego por la puerta de color marrón entro un tipo un tipo con cabello naranja aparentaba los 32 años tenia una basaba escasa pero era visible.

Ola chicos como están yo voy a ser su nuevo profesor este año mi nombre es Gildarts Clive.-dijo el señor y todos asintieron.-muy bien señores tendremos un nuevo compañero este año..pase por favor.

De la puerta salió un chico de cabello rosado aparentaba los 15 años media 1,69 cm alto para su edad, unos ojos negros, traía puesto un traje de color fuego y una bufanda color negra.

Muy bien señor puede presentarse a la clase.-dijo el profesor a lo que el muchacho pelirosa asintió y se paro enfrente del salón.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 14 años, me gusta entrenar, comer ramen y carne…espero llevarme bien con ustedes.-dijo el pelirosa a sus compañeros.

Bien señor Dragneel siéntese al lado de Erza.-dijo Gildarts observando el salón, todos se pusieron blancos ya que todos evitaban y rogaban no sentarse con Erza Scarlet, ella era mandona y con una personalidad mas dura que la roca.

Natsu se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y le hecho un vistazo era una mujer muy bella y su rostro era angelical con ese cabello escarlata.

Si ya dejaste de observarme el profesor ha empezado a hablar, presta atención.-dijo la pelirroja a lo que natsu se sonrojo levemente y le dirigió un mirada.

Mi nombre es Natsu, tu debes ser Erza supongo.-dijo natsu estirando la mano a lo que Erza también le estrecho la mano.

Soy erza un gusto conocerte.-dijo Erza para luego desviar la mirada al profesor que se encontraba explicando sobre el análisis de oraciones (como odio este tema ),

Así fueron pasando los minutos y natsu se quedo dormido algunas veces recibiendo lapos de Erza que le decían con una voz de terror que despertara, pasaron 2 horas entre quedándose dormido y babeando en su carpeta hasta que sonó la campana avisando que ya había acabado las clases.

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón y fueron a sus casillero y natsu con un papelito comenzó a buscar su casillero hasta que luego de unos minutos lo encontró.

A ver 12345987.-dijo natsu introduciendo la contraseña en la perilla.

Valla tu otra vez.-dijo una voz detrás de el, volteo y vio a Erza que estaba en un casillero guardando unos libros.

Ha ola de nuevo erza, que coincidencia .-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Oye no deberías ir a clase.-dijo Erza desviando la mirada.

Si tienes razón, pero sabes donde esta el Gimnasio.-dijo Natsu viendo su horario a lo que Erza asintió y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a lo cual el obedeció.

Natsu entro a el gimnasio, era bastante espacioso con varias maquinas de ejercicio y una cancha de básquet bastante espacio, el gimnasio estaba lleno de chicos.

Natsu entro a los vestidores de varones para cambiarse, había un chica como de su tamaño, estaba desnudo, tenia cabello negro, natsu se comenzó a desvestir y cambiarse.

Oye mi nombre es Gray y el tuyo.-dijo el pelinegro estrechando la mano del pelirosa.

Mi nombre es Natsu, un gusto.-dijo natsu estrechando la mano.

Oye tu te sientas con erza en la clase no?.-dijo Gray con una expresión entre respeto y asombro.

Si me cae bien esa chica.-dijo Natsu haciendo que Gray se ponga pálido.

Ola Gray, oe y este chico nuevo.-dijo un tipo con una apariencia de un tipo bastante mayor como para ser un estudiante, ya que tenia el cabello negro y largo y era bastante musculoso en comparación con ambos chicos.-mi nombre es natsu.-dijo el pelirosa y el de largo cabello asintió.-mi nombre es Gajeel.

Oe creo que ya tenemos que salir.-dijo Gray a natsu que asintió y los tres salieron de los vestidores al gimnasio, natsu se soprendio por la cantidad de chicas que había, en comparación eran pocos hombres lo que habían.

Gray-sama por aquí.-dijo un chica de cabello azul a Gray que se sobo con los dedos la frente y fue para haya, natsu y Gajeel lo siguieron, al lado de la chica estaba una pelinegra con un cuerpo provocativo.

Gray-sama, juvia quiere saber quien es el.-dijo la bella peliazul.

Juvia, el es Natsu, natsu ella es Juvia y ella es cana.-dijo Gray señalándolas a lo que el pelirosa embozo una cálida sonrisa y estrecho la mano con la chica.

De pronto…..

**Bueno hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado el prologo en este fic ninguno tiene un poder de magia pero si habilidades que las mostrare después xD, dejen sus reviews **

**Chao chao **


	2. Nota de autor

**Nota del autor **

**Les escribo a los lectores de este fic para decirles que cancelare este fic ya que las ideas no me llegan a la cabeza y realmente no tengo nada para este fic y miren los fic que yo escribo siempre tienen como que un fin, un objetivo y no soy bueno para los fic que no tienen un fin determinado, simplemente no me sale haci que cancelare este fic pero no se preocupen escribiré otra historia e natsu x erza ya que me encanta esa pareja se llamara "Destino inesperado", pero les advierto que será incesto, ya lo verán **

**Bueno me despido nos vemos cuando cuelgue mi otra historia chao **


End file.
